poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Skylor, Harumi, and Ultra Violet
This is how Saving Skylor, Harumi, and Ultra Violet goes in The Ninjago Movie. Skylor was outside and she was flying toward the creature that was walking inside her body She flew straight toward it as she screamed Skylor's protoplasm: JINKIES! creature turned around and saw her and screamed as she flew into her mouth and fell backwards. She laid down and shook a little as a green light came from the top of her chest as the creature was expelled from her body. The monster landed in front of her and roared as she stood up and looked at it in fear. It was about to attack her but orange boils began to appear on its left hand and then the rest of its body and it looked up at the sun and screamed in fear before it exploded. Skylor stared in shock and amazement as she had just figured out the reason why the creatures are stealing their bodies kept looking and soon spotted Ultra Violet and she saw him and tried to swim away as he reached for her. He grabbed her by her "tail" and held her in front of his face Ultra Violet's protoplasm: stubbornly Put me back, Mac. I'll figure a way out myself. Mac Grimborn: Like how? Ultra Violet's protoplasm: I don't know. I'll... I'll use my tongue as an ore and swim to the edge. Mac Grimborn: Sorry. hit her from underneath and she flew down the hall and did a loop as she tried to fly back to the cauldron but her face stretched like a rubber band and she was slingshotted down the cave as she screamed. Mac turned his head and saw the spooky clue that Ultra Violet found the previous night and he had the desperate hope that it could help them Skylor walked through the doorway of a Spooky Island hotel where the creature was going when it was in her body. She stepped in and turned around to see another protoplasm flying through the jungle, heading in her direction. Skylor walked forward and briefly turned around as she continued and looked at the end of the hall to see the creature in Ultra Violet's body following several others Skylor: Uh... yo yo.. yoo yo. creature turned around and walked down the hall toward Skylor, and when it came next to her Skylor slammed her shoulder into it and knocked it into a hotel room. The creature roared in distress as it stumbled a bit and flailed its arms in the air but regained its footing as it glared at Skylor. The protoplasm flew down the hall and through the doorway just as the creature had its hands on Ultra Violet's hips while it angrily said something to Skylor. The creature was cut off as the protoplasm flew into Ultra Violet's mouth and down her throat, causing her to fall backwards into a chair. Ultra Violet's body now jerked around in the chair while Skylor closed the door and watched as Ultra Violet shook and fidgeted in the chair, trying to expel the creature from her body. Skylor quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room as a green light came from the top of Ultra Violet's chest and the creature was expelled and landed in front of her. The creature stood up and turned around and roared at Ultra Violet, who stared at it with her mouth agape in a terrified expression. The monster approached her as it roared loudly while Ultra Violet leaned back in her chair with her back against the cushion Skylor: You could use a little sunlight. then opened the blinds to where the light from the sun shined on the monster just as it leaned over Ultra Violet and was about to reach for her. It then looked at the window and showed fear as it jumped back with its hands up while Ultra Violet jumped in her chair in fear. The monster screamed as orange boils began to form on its right hand and it desperately blew on them. Ultra Violet slouched in her chair and covered her eyes while the creature screamed in pain as it waved its hand as the rest of its body was covered in orange boils. Ultra Violet sat back up as the creature hopped on one foot as it held up its right leg, trying to blow on the boils on it Demon: Uh oh. Violet slouched again and covered her face as the creature suddenly exploded and glowing green dust fell to the floor. After it was over, Ultra Violet stared at her hands in front of her face with a confused and scared expression as they trembled and put them down on the arms of the chair to pull herself up. While she did this she paid no attention to Velma as she pointed at the window Skylor: That's one part of the mystery solved. The creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight. Violet stood up and looked at her hands while Skylor walked behind her with an amazed expression Skylor: Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000. Violet paid no attention to Skylor as she stared at her hands as they trembled and she showed fear as she turned them over Skylor: But what are they doing here in the first place? still paid no attention to her Skylor: Violet, are you okay? Ultra Violet: (with Harumi's voice) Yes. to Skylor But I'm not Violet! Skylor: Harumi? looks surprised a creature in Harumi's body walks out of room as Ultra Violet's protoplasm gets out Ultra Violet's protoplasm: screams protoplasm gets in Harumi's body falls to the floor cuts back with Skylor and Violet Ultra Violet: (with Harumi's voice) I had no idea where I was going. thoughtful Hey.... I could look cool. Skylor: Oh, brother. walks in the woods with the Damon Ritus he sees Violet in Harumi's body walks to her they see Skylor and Harumi in Violet's body Harumi: (with Ultra Violet's voice) Get your hands off me. Skylor: Violet? Harumi: (with Ultra Violet's voice) She planned this somehow, didn't she? Ultra Violet: (with Harumi's voice) Hey, it's not my fault. then cut to Mac with the Daemon Ritus Harumi: (with Ultra Violet's voice) The Daemon Ritus! Mac Grimborn: Please, tell me you guys are you. Harumi: (with Ultra Violet's voice) Well, not really. Skylor: Kinda makes you crazy. puts the Daemon Ritus down Mac Grimborn: I came back with this. sees it Skylor: The Daemon Ritus. looks at it magic happens Violet is back in her body Ultra Violet: Hey, I'm me again. Harumi: I'm me. Ultra Violet: I'm back. Skylor: Like, me too. Mac Grimborn: Told you so. explosion is heard hears it Skylor: Oh, no. Let's go. head to investigate they find the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: Something tells me those were the wrong ingredients. goes to talk to him stops her Ultra Violet: Wait. I know how to handle this guy. Hey, you! What're you doing? to him Mac Grimborn: Violet! Skylor: sarcastically Yes. That is masterful.